SV-1007 Stonewall
The SV-1007 Stonewall is a military armored car/infantry fighting vehicle in Just Cause 2. Description It's the closest vehicle to a tank in Just Cause 2. Sharing the body of an SV-1003 Raider, the only difference between the two is the driver-operable turret with a cannon, which is an advantage over the Raider's mounted minigun. It's at an advantage over the GV-104 Razorback too, because the Razorback only has 4 wheels and the Stonewall has 8, so the Stonewall isn't disabled as quickly as the Razorback by having one (or more) of its tires destroyed. Also, it takes a lot more bullets to pop the Stonewall's tires than the Razorback's. However, a Razorback upgraded to level 3 (or higher) in the black market will do more damage with the cannon than the SV-1007 Stonewall, with Mounted Guns available also at level 6. In the real world, since it appears to be an IFV, it would have several more weapons, such as Mounted Guns. It can only be found in jungle camouflage. It's not based on any specific real IFV, but it resembles the BTR-80, IAV Stryker and the LAV-25A2. There's a big door on the rear wall, indicating the existence of a passenger compartment, which would definitely make it an infantry fighting vehicle (a well armed APC), but because the door doesn't open and the Panau Military never transports soldiers in there, it may just be a shallow equipment cabinet for all we know. This makes it a heavy armoured car. However, when the vehicle is damaged enough in the back, the door does hang open, revealing a very large space inside. Name The vehicle is most likely named after Thomas Jonathan "Stonewall" Jackson, a Confederate general in the the American Civil War. It may also be named this due to the fact that "stone wall" is a term used to describe something relatively tough, appropriate as it is heavily armoured and has a mounted cannon. Performance Like most armored vehicles in the real world, the SV-1007 is sluggish but strong. The SV-1007 has a wide turn radius and slow acceleration but can reach a respectable speed eventually. It can fall from anything no matter how high, and it won't get destroyed. It can also kill Colonels, or other enemies by running over them. Locations The SV-1007 Stonewall is the rarest Just Cause 2 land vehicle, as it can only be found at 3 locations. *Kem Udara Wau Pantas airport X:22165; Y:23265. *Paya Luas airport X:28410; Y:5700. *Pulau Berapi oil refinery X:14530; Y:17900. The only way to get it off the island is the Zhejiang 6903. The Stonewall is too heavy for the Bering I-86DP to lift without modifications and any other flying vehicle (with dual grappling). Glitch See also: Just Cause 2 Vehicle glitches. There is a glitch with the Stonewall located at Kem Udara Wau Pantas that causes the lights and engine of the vehicle to remain on long after Rico has exited. It is unknown whether or not the same glitch happens with the other Stonewalls. Trivia *There is no animation when you Stunt jump. *There is no Helicopter or plane that can lift this up, unless you mod the game. *This is probably the only military vehicle not featured in any mission, Agency or sidemission. The SV-1003 Raider, its somewhat less powerful counterpart, is featured in at least two missions, albeit briefly. *This is probably the rarest Panauan Military vehicle, as mentioned above, it only spawns at three locations, of which, only two of those locations are possible to drive out of. *It's the successor to the Ballard M5B1 Scout from Just Cause and predecessor to the CS Odjur from Just Cause 3. Category:Military Vehicles Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content Category:Faction vehicles in Panau